


How? (  fem Edward x Roy )

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: And I’m new to this website so sorry for all the tags, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi I'm Edward Elric and yes  that is a weird name for a girl. But that's how it is where I grew up. we didn't care about boys or girl names. they were just names. But I'm getting off topic.I'm 24 and my husband is 29 and we're happily married with a baby on the way. I'm two months in.My dr. told me not to stress but how can I not when three people that are supposed to be dead come back to life?





	1. Chapter 1

Ed POV 

sleep is such a wonderful thing. Especially the fact that when you fall asleep to a dream that is really fucking weird.

But I don't think anything can beat this.

~

This place looks familiar. I turn around and see truth.

"What?" Why? the heck why I dream about this?

"It good to see you again" it Smiled in delight. 

"Why am I dreaming about this?" Like I know dreams are weird but still.

"It's because I made you Dream About it" i'm so confused.

"Look I don't have time for your stupid humans So I'm just want to get straight to the point. I want to thank you for helping me get my power back" 

"But I haven't done anything since father-" I'm confused

"Wait father was trying to get god powers are you trying to tell me you're-" he interrupted me.

"Yes I am indeed God which is pretty sad since U alchemist don't believe in me but I'm the one they gave you power in the first place" he's sigh.

"I'm getting off topic. I'm here to award you" He creepy smile at me.

"But I killed father four years ago why now?" Little late are we?

"Look I just got my power restored and it takes while for it to come back fully now do you want your four gifts I'm not?"

"But I'm dreaming how do I know if you're doing it or not?" It's a dream right?

"You know. So do you want it?"

"What it?" 

"I'm not going to tell you but I'll ask you one more time yes or no?" I hate his smile.

"Fine i'll have it" 

"Pleasure doing business with you"

~

I Open my eyes and sit up And stretch my arms in a y shape.

such a strange dream. Haha I laugh to myself.

I'm going to be sick.

I running to the toilet to do my daily morning sickness. I got to say it's still better then a period.

"Are you OK Miss Elric?" Great the maids are here,

After I finished I wiped my mouth.

And walked out the door go see them.

"Yeah I'm fine why are you here anyways?" It's probably Roy fault.

"Mr.Elric told us to watch you he said you been sick a lot recently" Great a babysitter.

"That's nice and all but I can take care myself you all can go home for the day" I tried to wave them off.

"But Sir said-" I cut her off.

"GO AWAY!" Honestly I'm so tired of shit.

"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am" they ran off shaking like a leaf, 

I Sigh. I honestly been trying to be less Yeley but it's hard when some people are just so fucking stupid!

And Roy told me to try to be more nicer. Why is it so hard?

Well time to get dinner.

I was marking towards the kitchen when I heard rattles of plates and pans crashing to the floor.

I sent all the servants home. who the fuck is not listening to me?

I grabbed a flower pot to use as a weapon. 

"I SWEAR FUCKING GOD SERVANTS ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING WHEN I TELL YOU TO GO HOME POST TO-" I dropped the pot and it shattered to the ground.

I saw mom and Hughes. Hohenheim. 

Homunculi!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT HOMUNCULI!"

But wait a second, The father is dead so and why do they look so much like-

I quickly ran over to the counter and grabbed a knife. 

And I feel sick from The sudden movement. Honestly I really hate being pregnant sometimes.

I look at them more. And I didn't see no symbols. 

"Ed I was there when you destroyed father" The Homunculi that looks like my father.

I have to study my breath I can't keep yelling all the time well Roy tells me maybe. I should listen? What would Roy do? Of course he would use his flame alchemy. But I don't have alchemy.

Stupid pregnant hormones I can't think straight and why am I so depending on Roy now?

And I just realize I was talking to myself for about a minute and totally forgot the Homunculi in front of me.

I pointed knife towards him. They approach me.

And I notice I'm on the floor when did that happen?

"Edward sweetie put the knife down. Look we are all confuse what's going on but we will figure it out together so can you please put it down" The Homunculi sound so much like my mother. It Makes my stomach sick.

Wait never mind morning sickness.

I dropped a knife and threw up on the floor.

Once I was done I realized I had no way to defend myself.

"Great I'm going to die alone with the baby that my husband doesn't know about yet. what a life”

"Sweetie you're not going to die we're not going to hurt you" The Homunculi trying to be my mother By putting her hand on my face. I almost started crying right then and there it felt so much like her. I thought I said that in my head

I slapped her hand away.

"Then what are you gonna do? Kidnap me? torture me? turn me into a monster?" 

"ED FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WE ARE THE REAL DEAL!" The monsters that looks like Hughes.

and Truth appeared.

"For the love of me Edward they are the real deal. remember when I told you I was getting you 4 surprises? Well here's three of them and find out the last one by yourself now bye" then he disappeared.

We all frozen.

"So we are saw that right?" The Homunculi dad.

"So if you are the real deal where did you all die? I need to make sure the truth was well telling the truth" 

"by gravestone"

"In a bed"

"Phone Booth"

Holy fucking God.

God is real.

And I telling him from the start I didn't believe in him.

And I've been telling people not to believe in him.

I am so going to hell....

But wait..

He

Brought back

"MOMMY" I yelled at the top of my lungs and jumped into her arms.

And started crying.

~ 10 minutes later ~

I finally let go.

Then Hughes started laughing.

"Really?.........Mommy?.........You're 18?" He said between his laughs.

I walked up to him and punched him in the face with my automail causing him to fall on the ground. 

"First of all last time I saw her was on her deathbed! Second of all I'm 24 YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Edward no swearing!" I walked back to her and hug her.

"Is it weird for me to miss you scolding me?" I whispered to her.

"It depends if you want to listen or not" I nodded my head showing I'm going to listen.

"Good now what is this about you being married and having a baby?" she practically squeeze me to death.

"Mom.....please.....Air" 

"All right sorry" she stop crushing Me

"As much as I love the mother-daughter Reunion can we talk about the fact that we are alive?" Oh All right dad's here.

"And What was that white figure?" All right my mom never seen it.

"Yeah I want to know to" and Hughes.

"Well that white figure is truth. You usually see him when you try to bring a human back to life" I said 

"Edward you have seen it before?" Oh crap my mom only called me that when I was in trouble.

"Yeah when I was 15 i had tried to bring you back to life and al lost his body" I look down in shame.

"Pardon my language but why the fucking hell would you do that? don't you know the first law of alchemy is not to mess with human souls or anything human related?" my mom unlike me doesn't yell when she's angry she just has really scary face that will put any nightmare to shame.

"And what is this about Alphonse body?" She put her hands on my shoulder.

"When we were trying to bring you back Al lost his body and I lost a arm and a leg. But don't worry he has his body back" I can tell my mom is really mad.

"But why do you still have a metal leg and arm?" Oh right I forgot I was still wearing my PJs gown. It expose my arm and my leg.

"Look Mom I didn't have the option to get them back" I said to her.

"You better promise me you'll never try that again?"

"Well Mom is kind a hard to do that when I don't have alchemy anymore" I chuckled. I looking at her

"Wait you lost your alchemy how is that possible?" she looked in shock.

"Really you're talking about impossible when you just came back from the dead?" I laughed.

And she poked me in the shoulder "don't laugh at me" 

"Sorry. I gave up my alchemy to Bring al body back" it was one of the hardest decisions of my life. but I'm glad I did it.

And I remembered she asked me about a baby.

"And can you guys not mention the baby it's supposed to be a secret!" 

They nodded.

"Ed I have a question why are you are you in fuhrer house?" Hughes asked.

"Well good answer for-" I was kind by 

"honey I'm home" 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Sorry mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed pov 

It a.......spider.........Lady

I practically fight a God. But when I see a fucking spider. 

It

Scared

The 

Living

Hell out of me.

So the smart thing to do is to cling to the first thing that you see. Which happened to be my mother. 

Van pov

You know. 

I thought I saw it all but this takes the cake.

A woman with A spider body and has eyes out of her hair. 

Well this is going to be work.

I looked over to my daughter for help but I found her clinging to his mother. 

Oh

Right 

She terrified of spiders.

Well I guess have to do it myself.

Time skip

Well to put it in short.

The spider lady got away and there's a huge hole in the mansion. 

And parent Lee spider lady after my daughter which is in fact pregnant with my grand child so yeah this is a lovely life.

I look at my family. Eddie is still hugging mom. Oh I forgot about the nickname I had for her. It Originally were going to name her Eddie but my wife like the name Edward better in though I said it was a male name but she said it's just her name there's no male or female to it.

"Edward you can come out the spider lady is gone" I said softly.

Edward pov 

I looked over where the lady used to be and my jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO MY HOUSE!" I shouted at my dad. 

"ed no swearing" it's kind it weird hearing my mom's still.

I took a deep breath.

I started to laugh.

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Wow he's going to totally kill me" I was still laughing.

"Who" Hughes asked.

"my husband he said to me before he left to go to work was knowing you going to broken something when I'm at work" I wonder if he's a fortuneteller.

"But wait this is not my fault it's you!" I Point at my father.

Then it all dawned on me.

How in the living hell am I going to explain this to him?

And I remember something Hughes his death was all over the newspaper so what if he's a fake?

"Hughes? I have a question to make sure you're actually the real Hughes. Do you think you can answer it?" I'm pretty sure it was the real him but I had to make sure.

"Sure go ahead" he nodded

"What was the meal that I ate first at your house?" 

"It was my wife's Apple Pie" that checks out.

"Mom it's your turn. What did I do to Alphonse when he was first around" 

"you actually hit him a lot" right again.

"Now you" I pointed to my father.

"How old was I when you last saw me. Before you left Mom?" 

"10" that checks out.

"Yep all your questions are right" I cross my arms. And want to the giant hole in the wall.

"Things that I didn't get. Why would truth bring back them anyways? Yeah I got it I helped him get his God Power back. But......." I mumbled to myself

And I heard my stomach rumble.

I sigh. 

I forgot breakfast


	3. Chapter 3

Ed pov

"So I'm gonna go get dressed and you guys can looks in the kitchen for food and I'm going to go call Hawkeye to make sure no one comes to the mansion" then I walked up to my room to get dressed.

I put on the black sweater and some black pants and some black sandals.

I finally my hair. It takes a while to braid my hair now because my hair reaches my butt.

I finished my braid. 

"And done. Just hope nothing more crazy comes" I mumbled to myself.

I got backed into the room where my parents and Hughes are.

"So any of you want pancakes?" I am them.

"Sure" Hughes said

"And you can start making them well I go call Hawkeye" I walked off to the telephone.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking?" 

"Hi it ed?" 

"Edward are you all right we're hear a huge explosion we were just about to send the team over?" New it

"I'm fine there's just a hole in the wall but I have somebody that can fix it now. how is Roy?" I'll explain the details to her later.

"Sleeping on the job what's else?"

"OH MY GOSH HE SLEPT THROUGH THE EXPLOSION!" I'm gonna kill that man.

"Please do not yell in my ear and yes I'm going to give him a firm smack in the head for you if you want me to?" This is why we're BFFs.

"Please do and later could you guys come to the house there Is something to discuss with you guys. and please leave your guns and gloves at home" 

"Sure it's odd request but I will follow but right now I have to go smack Roy on the head have a nice day" I chuckled.

"Yeah You to. Bye now" I hung up the phone to turn to my kitchen being a mess.

"Really you can you not make a mess?" I walked over to Hughes.

"Well look my wife is usually the one to cook" 

"Whatever and give me that I'll make some pancakes"

Minutes later.

"Sweetie when did you learn how to cook this is amazing" I smiled at the comment.

"Well I saved a Old ladies grandson and she insisted I would get rewarded so she decided to teach me how to cook" she was a sweet lady.

"Edward why is it your arm and leg look different? " I looked down at my metal arm and my leg.

"Well I guess it's a story. So about four years ago since king Bradley died the neighbor hood decided to attack us" I noticed my father frowned and my mother. I sort of did too.

"Anyways. We thought we were fine since no one has attacked us since well I was 20 at the time of his death........Anyways a war started and they Calling soldiers to the front.........al was well getting his body managed and I was getting used to my new arm or my old arm..........they sent me a paper in the mail telling me about the war and they gave me the decision to go fight in that war or not...........Long story short I chose to go to war........ you don't want to find out about the war but anyways how I lost it was well some idiot soldier was going to kill a little girl saying she was the enemy but apparently she wasn't but I said I would let her die With out lose my arm and well you could probably figure out the rest" I saw my mother and she was in shock.

"What happened to the girl?" Hughes asked.

I sigh.

"It turns out she really was not her enemy and she actually belong to one of the soldiers..... this stupid soldier that tried to killer her......they manage to get her arm......so when I was losing blood I try to cheer up saying you could get a cool metal arm instead........" I look towards the ground and my arms were shaking.

"But by the time help showed up she bled out to death........" I looked at them.

"They gave me the option if I wanted to reattach my arm or not....... I said no because I wanted to be a reminder of that girl I couldn't save and to keep that little girls promise" I started to chuckle.

"And boy Roy was mad..... he told me to stop blaming myself and things but the reason why I said I did it he broke down like a crybaby....." I looked down at my wedding ring.

"What was her promise?" My mom asked.

"She asked me if if we can match forever and I said I would promise that" I smile.

"So you're married now how did Roy boy proposed?" Hughes asked

"Actually it was when I was starting to lose A lot of blood. Because Parent lee I was losing too much blood and I almost died. And he asked me if you come out of this will you marry me?" 

"And I said yeah sure you bastard" I sent my mom a apology look.

"That's so romantic how was the wedding?" My mom asked.

"Oh we didn't have one we sorted just call ourselves husband and wife"

"WHAT!!!" Oh I forgot my moms big about weddings.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed pov

"WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T HAVE A WEDDING?! "

"W-well....Mom he proposed to me in a Warzone and besides he didn't really have a ring at the time" putting my arms up in defense.

"Wait you're trying to tell me you excepted his proposal. But he didn't have a ring!!??" My mom and her romance novels.

"MOM LOVE ISN'T LIKE ROMANCE NOVEL!!" 

"Yeah I know but he should have asked you with a ring" she rolled her eyes.

"I JUST LOST A FUCKING ARM!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY OH NO IM NOT ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSAL BEAUSE YOU DON'T A RING AT HAND?" I yelled at her again.

But all of the sudden I felt dizzy and throw up it on floor, 

After I was done I sat on the floor.

"Oh sweetie are you OK?" My Mom sits down with me.

"It's fine I just moved to fast " I looked at down at the pancakes I just ate. All the food that I love eat I can't seem to keep down anymore.

"I'm gonna go sit down on the couch over there" I told my mom and walked up to the couch.

"Is it morning sickness?" My mom asked and she sits down next to me.

"No it's not.... I just can't seem to keep down pancakes" I went towards my mom And laid my head on her shoulder.

"Why did you bake them?" Huges asked me.

"Because I miss eating everything I like to eat. But now everything I dislike I can eat. Like I can't eat anything I like but I can eat all the stuff I dislike.... this child must hate me" I said sadly

And Close my eyes to make the nauseous go away or try to anyways.

And Put my knees to my chest.

"I got bad news Ed" my father said.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"I can't fix the wall" Roy is going to kill me.

"Well fuck" I whispered to myself so my mom wouldn't hear me.

I got up off the couch after my nauseous went away and walk towards the big hole in the wall.

"He's gonna kill me" it took months for him to allow me to be by myself well sort of he leaves servants for me.

"Who's gonna kill you?" Oh no my mom is going to go Mama bear on Roy.

"My husband of course because you know there's a giant hole in the wall!?" This is freaking day I decided to sleep in till noon and all of this happens?

"Who is your husband anyways?" Hughes ask me.

"He is not her husband they're not married so that would be her boyfriend" mama bear needs to chill.

"Mom just because it doesn't say husband and wife on a paper that doesn't mean we're not married" now I get where I got my stubbornness from.

"And besides you and him never had gotten married" I pointed at my father and my mother.

"Yes we did we had a paper in our house you can go to the house to get it or allow me to go get it" shoot I forgot I burnt the house down.

I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"Well about that Mom" I nervously chuckled. I look towards my father for help.

"Sorry to say honey but our house burnt down" my father says.

"WHAT!" Oops.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?" My mom look at me for answers.

I need to tell the truth.

"Me and alphonse burnt the house down" I looked down at the floor ashamed.

"But why it was such a nice house?" I looked up towards my mom.

She looked upset. 

I would be to.

I sighed.

"Well the truth is well Alphonse anyways believes that this is the truth. We burn down the house to get rid of the remains of whatever came out of the alchemy project that we did to bring somebody back to life..... that's what I told Alphonse anyways" I said to them.

My Parents look like they wanted to talk but they wanted me to continue.

"But now that I'm older I think I can come clean. When I went to bring Mom back I was 18 and Alphonse was 14. The sole reason why I wanted to bring you back Mom was because I believed I couldn't do it by myself.. yes it was two years after you died that I decided to bring you back. It took a lot of bookwork but I finally got it"

I paused.

And shook my hands to get the nerves out.

"Long story short it failed and we created this inhuman thing. That honestly after that everything hit me. I realized when I was I am down on the bed with my missing limbs. I realized my family is not family anymore and never been like the family I grew up with.... The family I grew up with had a mom and dad they were happy cheerful and I realized Alphonse will never have that anymore..... and I ruined his life... he was stuck in the armor for two whole years...."

I shook my head to get my thoughts clear

"sorry I'm getting off topic topic. The reason why I burn down the house was because well it was more of my anger than Alphonse.... I was angry that dad left and Mom left and I couldn't stare at the family photos anymore all it did was give me pain... I kept asking why I am I like this? why is the world so cruel?" I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

"But that was a long time ago when I felt like that that was when I was back when I was 18 And now I have somebody that understands that feeling. So you don't have to worry Mom I'm fine" I walked over to my mom and hugged her.

"Thank you for telling me sweetheart. And just saying love your mom and dad are back for you boys" she said in my ear.

That's when I broke down.

I never realized it.

I've been here for a couple hours now but I'm just now realizing it.

My family is back.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed pov

We broke apart are family hug when we heard a crash outside. 

A Little girl was crying.

I spring into action.

I ran out and jumped out hole in the wall where the spider lady broke through. Ignoring the calls behind me.

My legs hurt from the landing. I looked around for a little girl.

She was crying because her mother is under rubble. 

I could tell the mother was trying to calm her but it wasn't working.

I quickly went over and bend down to the little girl.

I blocked her aside from her mother while the EMTs were helping her out.

"Hey mind tell me what your name is?" I spoke softly.

"It..it.....it..li..Lilly" she turned her focus to me. While crying.

"Well Lilly your mom is going to be fine in the meantime I don't think she would want to see you cry that much and if you're extra good girl I can even give you a lollipop? So what do you say?" I snuck candy from Roy.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes to try to stop crying and she had the cutest smile.

I gave her the lollipop she ran up and hugged me and said thank you and then went to go meet up with her mom that just got taken out of the rubble. Apparently I was right she only got a few strips.

I looked around everywhere everything was trashed.

It was horrible.

I heard families crying.

I heard a family apparently just lost their mother.

I was a coward.

I let my fears take hold me 

I could've prevented this.

If I wasn't so afraid I could've stopped the spider lady but I just stood there in my mothers arms.

a lot of other people got hurt 

and died.

I hate myself.

"Edward what happened?" Roy mustang came run up to me with Risa Hawkeye shortly after him.

"Some lady showed up when I was in the kitchen and started to attack everyone. But she escaped through the wall. That's why there's a hole in it now And I guess when she was trying to escape she destroyed these buildings in the process" I didn't mention my parents or his friend because that's a lot to take in.

"Are you hurt?" This is one of the reasons why I married you. I smiled.

"I'm not hurt Roy. I'm fine" I hugged him. 

I snuggled into the hug until I heard.

"Sweetheart are you all right?" Shit. 

I saw my parents ran over and thank God Hughes stayed behind.

I Let go of Roy And walked over to my mother and hug her.

"Well this is a shit show" I pulled away from my mother and saw the annoying White flubber that's we called truth.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Well because I forgot to say some. Look just because I brought these people back to life that doesn't mean I'm going to bring back anyone else so good day" and he vanished.

He such a little shit.

And I have some explaining to do. By the looks of Reza and Roy 

I looked over to my mother and I can tell she was pissed.

"What?" I Honestly don't know what I did to upset her.

"You jumped out of a freaking two-story window!" Look I know she never yells but she could be really scary when she wants to be.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Thanks Mom I wasn't planning on telling Roy.

Roy came up to me and grab me by the shoulders.

"It's fine it's not the first time I did it" I chuckled nervously.

"Not the first time! what have you been doing with your childhood? plotting your early death?!" Right now my mother is red in the face.

And Roy was trying to calm himself.

"Look Ed you're not 18 anymore you can't be jumping from windows and second of all you did it when you had alchemy you don't have it anymore" I can tell he was serious.

I sighed.

I rest my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I was already on edge because of truth showed up so I didn't think there was time to do anything else but jump out the window. I promise to not do it again" I said quietly to him.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I know it just scared me" I don't wanna lose you.

I wrapped my hands around him.

"I know" 

"Well I'll be damned who knew Roy mustang could tame the Fullmetal alchemist" 

fuck

it Hughes.

"So Roy you know Hughes was right?" Mom you just made this 10 times worse.

"EDWARD MUSTANG ELRIC YOU DID'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!?" Roy yelled at me.

"HOW IT MY FAULT I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ALCHEMY TO DO THAT!" I shouted back at him.

"AND PLUS WE BOTH KNOW IT NOT POSSIBLE!" I guess I yell too much on life hates me because I threw up after that.

"EDWARD!?" Roy ran up to me and comfort me.

"Do you know this is why I told you to go see a doctor you're not well" Roy giving me one of his lectures.

"As a matter of fact I did go to a doctor and you know what they said I was fine" actually not really fine I'm pregnant which is not a bad thing but still I was fine.

"What kind of doctor cause I'm pretty sure no doctor on the planet can say this is fine?" He replied sarcastically.

"Aww do you act just like a married couple" my mom in aww.

I blush forgetting they were there.

Roy cleared his throat.

And walked over to my mother.

"So you must be Mrs.elric that I heard so much about" Roy and my mom started to have a conversation.

I looked over at Hughes. He was pouting.

"What you're not getting any attention?" I walked over to him.

"I come back from the dead and he goes after some women instead of me. What about our Bromance?" He faked cried.

I laughed.

"Well sorry Hughes but I have to say it she died before you did so she deserves more of the attention than you do" I smirk.

Then all of a sudden he was tackled to the ground.

I went into fight position ready to fight fight whoever that tackled him but then I realized it was his wife that tackled him.

And his daughter shortly after. 

His daughter was practically a baby when I joined the Army now she's five.

all end up crying.

I wanted to hug him so badly. 

But then I remembered he died because he wanted to help me.

I didn't even realize I start crying until he was walked up to me and hugs me.

"I'm......i...m....so so.....s....or....ry sorry" I buried my head in his chest.

Look at me the mighty fallmetal alchemist crying like a baby.

"You have nothing to apologize for" lies lies lies.

I pulled away and yelled at him.

"YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!" I could see from the corner of my eye his wife. 

I Broke down crying more.

"You don't have to feel responsible for it because if you weren't" 

"But I-" "were you the one that asked me to do it?" I shook my head no

" so it not your fault I did it I messed with something that should've been messed with. So if it's anyone's fault it's mine not yours not anyone's so please stop feeling bad about it" I looked him in the eye and realized how much I missed him.

I hugged him.

I was listening to his heartbeat......he is really alive and I will do anything to make sure that stays true.

I stayed like that until I calm down and broke away.

They should have their family time and we agreed to let them go to their house.

We were right now in the living room with my parents and my husband.

I looked over at the window and the sun was going down.

I let out yawn.

It's been an incredible long day.

And honestly I don't know and what to think of it.

People coming back from the dead?

Yeah I wanted that when I was younger for my mom to come back.

But I was basically a child.

I'm a full-fledged adult now.

I made peace with it but now my mom came back the same age as when I last saw her.

I don't know.

I fell to the side and close my eyes on the couch.

This is too much.

And I thought the baby would be a big problem.

But the baby is nothing compared to this.

"This is a mess" I said.

"I lived for thousands of years and yet this is a first" my father said.

"I think this is a first for everyone" Roy said.

I Sigh.

"Can we all agree just go to bed and talk about this in the morning please? I had a long day" I asked hoping we would agree.

"Yeah I think I can agree with that" my mother said.

We all agreed and went off to our rooms.

Minute I hit the pillow I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ed pov

It been two weeks since the incident.

And everyone has settled fine the Hughes are back together and well my parents lives with me and Roy. 

Everything's going fine except me being followed by bodyguards everywhere...(* ಠ_ಠ) 

Because parent Lee I can't defend myself (っ˘̩︵˘̩)っ stupid Roy.

He said I can't defend myself anymore since I don't have alchemy....

It's just so frustrating (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

I try to say I can defend myself because I have a metal arm and leg. 

But he says what is the person is too big for me To fight off? It pissed me off because he made a short joke but I yelled back at him it doesn't matter your size it will still get hurt by metal. 

Let's just say I lost the argument ~(>_<。) 

That numbskull worries bout everything...

"So what are you blushing about?" I Bang my knees into the table because i completely forgetting I was in a restaurant with my parents (⌒_⌒;) 

"Nothing where the food?" I waved off my fathers question.

"Sweetie we haven't ordered it yet" i'm just gonna embarrass myself more today aren't I?

To think this is the first parents day I'm celebrating with both of my parents in a long time but yet some reason it doesn't feel right. 

I should be happy right? I got my mom back I have a loving spouse and loving house and baby on the way...

But yet I don't feel happy. 

I guess I haven't been happy since al left.

I still remember our fight. 

How long is it been now?

4 years?

That seems about right.

And it's only been three months since the war ended.

And Things are already going to shit again. o(￣ヘ￣o＃) 

Seems like human beings can't seem to stop war. It's everywhere and it's sometimes hard to not think about it. 

Humans are idiots and Shouldn't humans know by now war doesn't solve anything? Is it really worth all the deaths? How can you call yourself a hero when your gun ended so many lives? Is it really worth it?

"All right sorry I guess I've been thinking too much. Nothing to worry about really" I said honestly to my mom.

We finally got our food.

As we were eating my thoughts are kind of getting the best of me.

I left my 14-year-old brother alone to go serve a stupid war that I could have said no to.

And I failed to save a little girl's life.

But people praise me say I'm a hero...i'm not a hero.

"Sweetheart are you OK?" I looked up to my mom. I didn't even notice I was staring down at my food I blanked out

“Yeah....I'm fine..." i'm not.

"But sweetheart you're crying....you know you can tell me anything right?" Shit I didn't even notice. Fuck pregnant hormones.

"I'm gonna go" I didn't wait for them to reply I just got up and left.

I ran I didn't know where I was going but I ran I knew I still had tears running down my eyes I just had to get away from everything. 

What kind of sister leaves her 14-year-old brother alone?

After the promises I made to him that I would always be there for him I would be always truthful to him but all I've been doing is lying and there's nothing I can do to fix it.

I ran to the river I just sat down there and cried my eyes out.

I'm usually not emotional but pregnancy can change somebody and war change some people to.

I don't know how long I was crying but I stopped and my thoughts became clear. how am I going to tell my mom that I haven't seen my brother in four years?

She's going to find out somethings wrong. We were like two peas in a pod we did everything together and now she seen us apart....

I can't come up with a stupid excuse like I do with Roy she will see right through my lie.

She's going to demand me to tell her where he is and honestly I don't know where he is and I haven't been looking. 

I just remember the day clearly the day I was going to war.

I looked at the letter. In my hands.

I looked up at Roy.

"You might gogo to war ?” he said in a serious tone.

But all I could think of is him. The man I love is going to go to war again. Sure I never said anything about my crush on him but the day I found out he went blind it's scaring me. 

I never wanted him really in My Mission but he was in it.

“ probably not but if I do end up going I have to make sure Mr. Colonel bastard will stay alive" I remember smiling saying that.

But when I walked out the door.

I have to

And I agreed to go to war. 

Some people think it's a great honor some people think it's a great travesty.

But me. I'm doing it to keep my love alive I don't care if you'll never find out about my feelings I just want him to live.

I remember when I told Al.

"YOU AGREE TO WHAT!?" He yelled at me.

"Look al I have to go there not giving me a choice" I lied through my Mouth.

That's when his face darkened.

"YOUR LYING! I HEARD THE CONVERSATION YOU HAD! YOU WILLINGLY AGREED TO GO YOU HAD A OPTION TO NOT GO BUT YOU CHOSE!" Of Course he heard the conversation.

We are practically never apart.

He doesn't understand why am doing this. 

I already lost so much in this life I do not wanna lose the man I love and if that means I have to leave my baby brother behind so be it.

I looked up to him he was crying. I want to hug him but he push me away.

"Go leave see if I care if you come back alive because you will not ever find where I am" he said in a little voice.

"Al" I tried to reach out and touch him.

"GO ON LEAVE THE ONLY FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT! AND GO DIE IN A POINTLESS WAR AND GO BREAK SOME MORE PROMISES BECAUSE YOUR GOOD AT THAT! " he yelled.

That was the last straw.

I slapped him across the face.

"DON'T YOU KNOW ALL THE THINGS I DID FOR YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU HAD SOMEWHAT OF A CHILDHOOD?! MOST I DIDN'T SLEEP CAUSE OF NIGHTMARES! BECAUSE I WAS A TERRIBLE SISTER BECAUSE I PUT YOU IN FUCKING ARMOR!?" I was shaking violently.

"IM NOT GOOD AT PROMISES I NEVER BEEN.....I promised mom and dad I would take care of you and-" My voice broke halfway through.

I started to cry. I barely cried for the past two years with my brother because I realized I shouldn't have to cry because he's stuck in armor and his life is ruined because of me.

"Ed...I didn't.....know" He tried to reach out to me but I pushed him away.

"And you wanna know something?.......I can't even......look father in the eye because of the stuff I done to you........you were his favorite he loves you to pieces.......I couldn't look at him because I broke you-" that's the last thing I said before running out the door in tears.

I heard my brother calling for me. But I didn't look back.

He's better without me. I Probably die in this war and he can finally live a normal life.

Those were my last thoughts before I went into war that I remember.

It honestly it wasn't my favorite moment in my life.

I honestly thought I was going to die in that war but I didn't.

"EDWARD?!" I heard somebody yell for me.

Right i ran off again. Probably left my bodyguards.

"IM OVER HERE!" I yelled back.

My mom tackled me a hug. 

I hugged her back and looked over her shoulder to realize my father was there too.

"Are you ok? are you hurt? what happened?" my mom was asking me.

"Ed what the heck? Why you run off like that?" My father asked pissed off.

I sighed.

"Sorry I ran off and honestly I-" I paused. Should I tell them?

I mean I've been living on my own for quite a while now.

Should I look for help?

And It Started to rain.

"We should head back before were soaked" I pulled away from my mom and started walking towards the house.

We got towards the door I went over to the living room and sat on the couch. 

"So you're going to ignore us when we ask you why you ran off like that?" My father spoke.

Then we heard the door slam open. 

"Ed what is this report of you running away from the guards? You know I hired them for a purpose?" Honestly I could tell he was angry but he tries to not yell at me a lot. But I probably deserve it.

I just bury my face into the couch.

"So now you're going to ignore your husband to?" I heard my father grunt.

"Sweetheart what's happen?" I heard my mom say.

Why can't they leave it alone?

The questions starting to pile up.

I felt like a jackhammer that was pounding wanting me to yell wanted me to scream wanted me to shout.

And Yell repealing you're terrible or yell other crazy nonsense.

I Would yell back at it to shut up but it wouldn't listen.

It Kept going back and forth back and forth back and forth

going back and forth back and forth back and forth

going back and forth back and forth back and forth

going back and forth back and forth back and forth

going back and forth back and forth back and forth

going back and forth back and forth back and forth

Until I had enough.

I revealed my face from the couch and yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW OK!? ONE MINUTE I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE WAR I WAS IN BUT THEN THE NEXT I WAS THINKING OF THE THINGS I SAID TO AL BEFORE I LEFT HIM FOR FOUR YEARS!-" I was interrupted by roy hug.

"Shh It's OK" that's all he said. 

"Let's try to get your breathing normal OK?" I didn't notice I was breathing heavily.

I started to concentrate on my breathing to get it normal again after a couple minutes I was calm.

I broke away from him and mumbled thanks.

"What did you do?" My mom asked Roy.

"Well some soldiers get overwhelmed easily after war. The best thing you can do is try to calm them down" yeah war fucked up.

"Now are you going to tell us in a calmly fashion why you ran away?"

I nodded.

He sat down next to me on the couch with me and put his arm around me to come me down more.

"Honestly I've been off these past few weeks probably because I'm not used to seeing well not anymore..... my parents in the same room" I looked up at them.

"Yeah it's nice to have a family but.... i'm not used to it anymore it's weird I feel like I don't deserve it after the things I've done... I made the only living family member I had to leave before I did that I made his life a living hell but why should I get my parents back? Why should I have them back....I don't deserve it?" I spoke softly so they would understand every word.

"Ed you might think you don't deserve it but honestly there's no other people on this earth That think you're more deserving than you having their family back" Roy said.

"And Ed sweetheart honestly I feel like anyone on this planet would feel the same as you do and your parents back is a wonderful thing but sometimes a wonderful thing can also be the most terrifying thing" my mom said.

"Edward I seen tons of families fall apart and come back together all the time. I lived for a long time that I lost count of how long it was ago. But I do know one thing family is important some people will hate their family some people love their family some people will kill their family but one thing I noticed throughout through the years is that family always comes back together no matter what and some people believe they don't deserve it but in reality everyone deserves family in Even you" I looked towards my father.

"I don't care what you say I don't believe I deserve it but the only person on this earth deserves it and he's not here" I knew they knew what I was talking about.

"Then we should find him and tell him and maybe he can get it through your thickskull that you deserve family as much as everybody else" roy said playfully.

I laughed.

" how long have you been apart anyway?" My mom asked and Apparently she missed me Yell it earlier

"well I haven't seen him in four years"I chuckle nervously.

I was afraid because I don't know how my mom react because I left her 14-year-old baby son. Her precious baby boy in the world by himself for four years.

So yeah I live long enough I think?


	7. Chapter 7

Ed pov

"YOU WHAT?!" My ears.

I think my ears are ringing.

how in the fuck did a lady stream that loud?

I'm pretty sure it's still echoes.

And She started yelling in another language that I didn't know.

"Wait a freaking minute you said you were still in contact with your brother?" Roy said to me.

"I only said that so you would stop bothering me about it" I rolled my eyes.

"I only said it because I was worried"

"And I don't see how my relationship with my brother has anything to do with you" I said 

We argued back-and-forth.

It went on for hours.

I don't think any of us out this long.

My mom was arguing about me not seeing my brother for four years.

And Roy is arguing about that I lied to him.

And then it started arguing about other stuff.

My mom and dad stopped arguing a long time ago.

And me and roy started arguing about Family stuff

"WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT TO YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" I yelled 

"BECOME I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"WELL IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT!" 

"Guys I think we should cool down" I heard my father spoke in the background.

"Yeah we start calm down and have a family dinner" my mom said

"NO HE CANNOT HAVE A FAMILY DINNER BECAUSE HE DOESN'T ACTUALLY SPEND TIME ON HIS FAMILY!" 

"YOU KNOW IM TRYING TO RUN THE CONTRY?! AND ALSO YOU BEEN SICK A LOT RECENTLY BUT YOUR CHILDREN TO GO TO A DOCTOR!" 

"YOU KNOW THE LAST TIME MY MOM WENT TO A DOCTOR SHE FUCKING DIED!? THAT WHY IM AFARID TO GO THERE! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DID GO THE DOCTOR!" I never told him that I want. It was more of a last resort option.

And all of a sudden I felt the urge to vomit. 

I threw up on Roy shoes.

Roy pov

Yeah I'm going to throw away the shoes.

"sweetheart are you all right?" She mother been down to his level.

She just nodded her head.

I sighed.

"Let's just all go eat" her dad said.

We all enjoyed dinner and then went off to bed after a long day.

I wrapped my arms around Ed and push them into my chest.

"You know you've been getting more angry easier now these days" I chuckled.

"Hey Roy?" She whispered

"Yes?" 

"When do you think people should have families?" That's odd question.

"I think it's depending on the family" I replied

It was quiet for a little while.

"Do you think I should go looking for my brother and apologize?" She spoke softly.

I thought about the spider lady after but she Ed and if I say no she would still go for it anyways.

"Well I think he deserves to know his parents are alive" I think 

"You're probably right" she snuggled in closer 

then I started to hear a little snores.

I smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Ed pov

I hate trains.

They move too much.

And they smell like booze and Coffee.

And there's also those people that won't shut up when you have a migraine And top of that I just threw up the rest of my lunch.

"Don't worry Edward I promise the motion sickness will get better" I glared at my mother

"Positive words are not going to get rid of my morning sickness and why do they call it morning sickness it's all the fuckking time?" I Snap my mom.

"Edward would you like your kid to hear you say those words?" Mom complain about my potty mouth.

"Mom I am 24 I think I'm allowed to say the F word" and threw up more in the bucket that I had.

I wish I would stopped throwing up my guts now.

"And besides the kid is probably the size of a bean now" I wasn't sure because I didn't really have time to read pregnancy books.

"You don't know how far along you are?" 

I shook my head no,

"When did you and Roy have sex?" I blush bright red.

"MOM!?" I screamed.

"I'm right here sweetie you don't need to yell" she talk like her question didn't involved the word sex.

"IM YELLING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY MOTHER SAY THAT WORD!" Because I can barely say it 

[ Author note]Author~Chan doesn't know remember if Edward said that in this book so if he said in the past just ignore that that was a Woopsie]

"So wait you did it with him? and you never said the word? what did you guys call it?" I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my mom.

I looked at my father for help. 

He just smirked...i'm going to kill him!!!!!

The Train took a turn and I vomited in my bucket again.

"Why does it matter what it's called? I'm not having this conversation with you" I said

"Fine I'll drop it but maybe roy well tell me" she smiles 

I give up

My life is over by the humiliation of my mother.

Can you even write that on the tombstone?

"So add on the other topic... how are you going to explain to your brother that we are alive?" My dad said.

That's a good question.

I mean most people are freaked out when they find out their love ones are back right?

And I sort of ran away from al last time I saw him....

I have to tell him about the baby And my relationship and about are parents

"I could always run up to him and hug him" my mom said excitedly.

"You can't do that!" I said 

"And why not?" My mom pouted.

"Imagine that your mom came back to life and just randomly ran up and hugged you? Wouldn't that scare you?" I didn't handle it well When they came back.

"I suppose that's right but I want to see my baby boy" she cuddled into my father and fake crying.

"Look mom dad I know you really want to see your son and all but point the fact that I haven't seen him in years and you guys haven't seen him in years too it's going to be a big shock to him when we arrive. So I think I was explained him the situation and then you guys can come out" and quite frankly I don't know how he's going to react.

"I understand" they said

"So are you going to tell your brother that he's going to be uncle?" I threw up again.

"Look I have said it to the babies daddy but you really expect me to say that to him?" The reason why I haven't really said anything is because he's been busy and I don't know how he's going to react to it.

"I don't think you're going to need to say it" my dad said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Look the last time I saw you with your brother you were thick as thieves. I bet you he's going to know the moment he sees you..he well know you're pregnant" my dad said.

"But that was four years ago....he probably changed" I said

"Maybe your right or maybe your wrong. But never know the truth hiding" my mom said 

I sighed 

"I know. I wasn't in the right head when I left for the army" I was in love.

The train stop 

This is it.

"Wow it looks the same" My mom said 

"What do you expect we live in the middle of nowhere. nothing ever changes" I stepped off the train.

Alphonse am I really ready to see you again?

I really do miss him.

We started walking towards the house and made sure to Dodge any neighbors that would recognize my parents.

And there was up on the hill.

It looks like Winry is outside.

"Hay winry" I said

She looks like she was about to throw a wrench at me but she spotted my parents and fainted.

"Oh shoot I forgot to tell you guys to go somewhere" I mumbled.

"WINRY WHAT-" alphonse yelled but he stopped when our eyes are lined.

"Hey....Al" I said nervously

He looks behind me to see who was there and see mom and dad. and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Please......don't think we already......had Winry faint......we don't need another" why can't I talk normally? It's just my brother.

".......And before you ask.........no they are not homunculus.......they really did come back to life........it's really hard to explain....but they wanted to see you I mean nothing explain part but they wanted to see you" why am I so nervous?

I turned my head away and looked at the ground to invade his eyes

I didn't know what Al was going to do. I left him. Maybe he will scream at me that he doesn't want me in his life anymore.

it's probably for the best since I'm such a bad sister.

I mean who leaves a little brother to go after their boy crush?

"Edward.... you came back?" It's not like a stab to the knife when he said that.

"I'm sorry" then I bolted ignoring the people shouting at me come back.

I ran and ran and my legs hurt specially the fake one.

I didn't even know the real reason why I was running but I run out to the old house.

And collapsed to my knees.

And I sat there for hours staring at the dirt and thinking how horrible I am.

He needs me he just got his body back but I left him.

"Figured you would be here" I jumped at The sudden voice.

I kept staring at the ground sitting on my knees.

"You do know Winry tells you time and time again not to dirty up here your metal leg" al said 

Here is a scolding me like I don't need to know that I'm a terrible sister

"you're not a bad sister " he spoke softly

Sometimes I swear he could read minds.

"And you don't have to explain how mom and dad showed up they told me before I went out to find you. I was originally going to leave right away but they thought it be better for you if you had some time alone" he said 

They are great they really are.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into me in to his lap.

"I know you always try to do things on your own that's what you did for all those years when you were taking care of me. And yeah you left me suddenly and yes we argued about it but now that I think about it I think it's the first decision you made it on your own without me by your side and made me think that you were finally going to have your own life. Follow your own dreams" he always has been the soft-spoken one.

I was the reckless when the people told me constantly to be a lady but I would listen I would usually just yell at them back saying they're just being sexist.

"This is why your mom's favorite" I said 

"I don't think so" he said 

I turned my head around to Face him.

"How can that be? You're the one that listens well I was the one that made tear of everything and most people hated me and only came to see me because my alchemy was better than yours" none of other kids at school wanted to play with me because I was too loud and noisy.

"Just because I was well behaved that doesn't mean I'm the favorite I'm pretty sure Mom liked you more" 

"Whatever you say perfect child" I said sarcastically.

"You know Alphonse. I'm really sorry for leaving you that day I wasn't in the right head" I said seriously.

"Back then I didn't understand it but now that I think about it you just had a serious crush" he said.

I merely jumped out of his lap.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I HAVE NO CRUSH ON THE COLONEL!" I yelled.

"I think the blush on your face says otherwise" he laughed.

I always get so flustered when people mention him I mean we haven't been really dating that long.

We started to walk back home and I started it explained everything that's been happening the past few days with mom and dad coming back and my mom was right he said he merely knew that I was pregnant the moment he spotted me.

I told him to keep it a secret for now at least.

We ate food and I caught up with him then we all went to sleep it was a rough day but I'm glad I'm back here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author~Chan says sorry the ending wasn't like. In the originally it have a different ending but The thing I'm using to write this crashes and I didn't feel like rewriting it


End file.
